


Ferdinand/Duke Aegir + gloryhole/accidental incest

by xenodickery



Series: kink meme prompts [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Incest, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Disguise, Dubious Consent, Glory Hole, Hair-pulling, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Work, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenodickery/pseuds/xenodickery
Summary: It was a slow night, and Ferdinand nervously fingered the small roll of cash in his pocket. Business had been slow all week but tonight was particularly quiet. And then all of a sudden there was a shuffling sound on the other side of the partition. Ferdinand quickly put his phone away and moved, closer to the partition."Are you - available?" a voice asked in a hoarse whisper.
Relationships: Duke Aegir/Ferdinand von Aegir
Series: kink meme prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736674
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> apparently im just writing all the gloryhole incest now
> 
> for this [kinkmeme prompt ](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=584156#cmt584156)

It was a slow night, and Ferdinand nervously fingered the small roll of cash in his pocket. Business had been slow all week but tonight was particularly quiet. And then all of a sudden there was a shuffling sound on the other side of the partition. Ferdinand quickly put his phone away and moved, closer to the partition. 

"Are you - available?" a voice asked in a hoarse whisper. 

Ferdinand knocked on the partition. His rates were posted on the other side, so there usually wasn't a lot of negotiation, but it depended on the customer. 

"Are you… a boy?"

Ferdinand rolled his eyes. "Of course!" he chirped. He pushed a wrapped condom through the hole. 

More rustling followed. A handful of notes were pushed through from the other side. Even before he started to counting it Ferdinand could tell, it was too much for just one act.

"What do you want?" 

"Suck it," the voice said, as the man already cramming his short thick cock through the hole. "Then bend over for me."

Ferdinand hummed in agreement, already wrapping his fingers around the man's cock. It was clean, at least, if not particularly attractive. And at least he'd used the condom - some people refused, or tried to pay him extra to go without. He leaned in and started to suck the man's cock slowly, he took his time, licking along the length and letting his lips and tongue flirt with the head and frenulum. If the guy wanted to fuck him too then Ferdinand didn't want to give him too much attention now, just get him excited enough to enjoy it a bit first. 

"Oh yeah, that's it," the man groaned through the wall. "Get a good taste of Daddy."

Ferdinand frowned a bit at that. He didn't mind the Daddy types but something about the man's voice reminded him unpleasantly of his own father, and he didn't like the association that brought. It was several years since he'd last seen his father, and Ferdinand had done his best to forget about the man in the interim time. Putting the thought of out his head, he sank down on the man's cock, pressing close to the wall to take it as deep as he could. Although the length was average, it was a girthy member, filling his mouth almost to aching. 

"You have a nice mouth, boy," came the voice again. "Gods, I'd like to get a handful of your hair and thrust into that pretty mouth. Would you like that, boy?"

He'd never been more glad of the partition that meant the man couldn't get his hands anywhere near his hair, but Ferdinand hummed in agreement all the same. The guy's cock was getting firmer in his mouth, swelling up a bit, on his tongue. He swallowed around it eagerly, then pulled off again to tease the head. 

"Hey uh," he said, testing it out, "Daddy?" A loud groan on the other side. He stroked the base of the man's cock and teased the head with his tongue. "Do you wanna fuck me, Daddy?"

"Yes, yes -"

The man pulles his cock back, and Ferdinand turned around. He'd already prepped for this, but he picked up his lube and worked a finger inside himself impatiently. 

"Just getting myself ready for you, Daddy," he said breathlessly over his shoulder. "I wanna make sure I can take it all."

"Why don't you let me help with that?"

Ferdinand paused - that was unusual, but he could work with it. "Costs a little extra to finger me, Daddy."

The customer tutted, but then he agreed and requested for Ferdinand to pass him the lube and, get up against the wall. Ferdinand did so, passing through the lube and receiving more bills in return. This part is kind of risky, but Ferdinand's customer had been courteous thus far. He positioned himself against the hole, and caught his breath sharp when he felt a thick finger press inside him. 

"Oh, yeah" he groaned, pushing back against it. "Give it to me, Daddy." He felt more lube dripped into his hole, then the man started stretching him out with a second finger, fucking into him slowly. It felt...really good. Surprisingly so. Ferdinand spread himself wider and pushed back, eagerly waiting for the man's cock. 

"Now now," the man said, drawing his fingers back, before pushing them in again deep. "Don't be impatient." 

Ferdinand froze. Something about the man's voice had been nagging at him, but now he realised. How many times had he heard his father say those very words? In just that tone? Panic and horror flooded through him. Ferdinand couldn't move, he was paralyzed, not knowing what to do. Before he could make up his mind, his customer pulled out his fingers and pushed his cock into Ferdinand's hole, well-slicked. Already braced against the opposite wall, Ferdinand made a soft little guttral sound when the thick head popped in, silky and good. He hadn't used the condom after all. Must have taken it off while Ferdinand was distracted bouncing on his fingers. 

It was too late to stop, he realized. If he stopped it now, the man - his _father_ \- would want to know why. Ferdinand couldn't escape without seeing him, it would almost be better to go through with it. At least then only he would know. And the last thing he wanted was to see his father face to face - he'd left for a reason in the end. Ferdinand could grit his teeth and get through this.

He took a deep breath and pushed back, and heard his father groan as his cock slipped deeper, filling Ferdinand nicely. He wasn't huge, but he was girthy and plenty long enough to feel good as his length slid fully home. "Oh - god," Ferdinand gasped.

His father gave a low breathless chuckle. "That's it, be a good boy for Daddy." Suddenly Ferdinand felt panic grip him again - did he know who Ferdinand was? Is that why he'd come? No, his father would never... 

He started to fuck Ferdinand with short fast strokes, plunging that thick cock into him. That cock that made him. Ferdinand shuddered, both disgusted and aroused, and he dug his nails into the wood he was leaning against. 

"Oh yes, good boy, you take my cock like you were made for it."

Ferdinand shuddered, surpressing the urge to throw up. But even through the disgust, he was incredibly turned on -his cock was so hard it ached, but he refused to touch himself to this. He thrust his hips back to meet his father's strokes, hoping to get it over with more quickly. 

"Wish I had you - over my desk," his father growled, fucking him harder. "I want to grab a handful of your hair and make you beg for my cock."

"Yes Daddy," Ferdinand gasped before he could stop himself. It felt so _good_ , he couldn't stop picturing his father having him over his desk, pulling his head back by his pony tail. "What - what else?"

His father groaned. "I'd put you on your knees again, tie your hands back so you can't touch yourself, and I'd make you sit under my desk."

"Oh, oh -"

"Let's see how long you can hold my cock in your mouth before you're desperate to suck it."

Ferdinand whimpered. "Yes Daddy," he said, just loud enough to be heard. "I will, daddy."

A low grunt, then his father started to fuck him faster, pounding him harder, filling him with that thick cock until he was gasping. Ferdinand felt the way he pulsed and thickened up as he started to come, and then the heat filling him. His father pulled out as he finished with a groan, and Ferdinand could feel his spunk dripping out of his hole and down his crack. 

"That was very satisfactory." 

Ferdinand straightened up unsteadily. As he glanced behind him, his father was pushing more notes through the hole, wrapped around a business card. Ferdinand didn't read it. He already knew what it would say. 

"I may come back," his father promised. "But I'd very much like your company again. Give me a call when you're available. I'll pay well."

Ferdinand shuddered, excitement and sickness warring in his belly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok nobody asked for a sequel that i know of but i just sudenly needed to write one

It was easier than he expected to make the phonecall. The sound of his father's voice on the other end made his stomach clench horribly, nausea rising in his chest.

"Who is this?"

Ferdinand swallowed. "Is this… Daddy?"

There was a pause. Long enough that Ferdinand thought his voice had been recognized. Then his father gave an indulgent little chuckle. "My my, someone's still hungry for Daddy's cock?"

Ferdinand closed his eyes tightly. There was no way the Duke believed that, he must realize it was only about the money. And yet, there was the faintest tremor that ran down Ferdinand's spine all the same. "Yes, Daddy."

"I'll come by the club tonight," his father said. "If you can wait that long."

A shudder of combined interest and revulsion spread through him but Ferdinand gritted his teeth. "I'll be there."

***

It was another slow night, so that by the time He arrived Ferdinand was almost ready to be grateful for the custom. _Almost._

It went much the same as the previous week - Ferdinand sucked him off at first to get him going, swallowing down his low grade nausea the whole time. Trying to ignore his father's voice on the other side of the partition. If he didn't listen then he could pretend this was just another customer, just any dirty old man who _wasn't_ related to him. He wouldn't have done it if he wasn't worried about making his rent that week, or having enough to eat. And his father _had_ paid him well for the first time. 

To Ferdinand's surprise, once his father was done fucking him - without the condom again, the nasty prick - he tapprd on the partition and asked Ferdinand to turn around and put his own cock through the hole. Guys asked for this sometimes but Ferdinand usually refused. This time though his father thrust a wad of bills through the hole while Ferdinand was wiping the come off his ass. 

And to his own disgust, he'd gotten hard again from being fucked, used like that by his own father, so he might as well earn what he could for it. Moving closer to the partition Ferdinand fed his own cock through the hole. For a few moments his dad didn't even touch it, but then he ran his finger along it slowly, and pushed his thumb against the slippery head, smoothing around the pre-come. 

"That's a good boy," the Duke said. "You've been so good for Daddy."

Ferdinand gritted his teeth, even as his cock swelled in his father's hand. 

"Do you want to be even better for Daddy?" he asked, and Ferdinand could hear him crowding closer to the partition. "How about you visit Daddy at work? We could see about disciplining you properly." His mouth closed around the tip of Ferdinand's cock, sucking gently. He hadn't even asked Ferdinand to put a condom on. 

Ferdinand closed his eyes again, curling his hands into fists against the partition. There was no way he could entertain such a fantasy, he couldn't ever let his father find out that it was him. 

"I'll pay double whatever you normally charge," his father said, voice low and ghosting hot against Ferdinand's heated flesh. "After hours, of course.

He goes back to his efforts sucking Ferdinand with enthusiasm, until he comes weakly with a muffled cry. He withdraws quickly, feeling small and sick now that it's done. 

"What do you say, boy?"

"Not -" Ferdinand begins, surprised at himself. "Not at your workplace. Somewhere more private." He drills up his courage. "And - you wear a blindfold."

His father chuckles. "Is my little boy ashamed of Daddy seeing his face?"

Ferdinand grits his teeth. "Those are my terms."

There's an agonized silence.

"Very well, I accept."

***

By phone again, they arrange a hookup. His father calls it a _date._ They're to meet at an apartment his father keeps for his affairs, for convenience rather than for secrecy, seeing as though Ferdinand's mother knew about it for years before she left.

Ferdinand showered thoroughly, then packed a back with condoms and lube, a good blindfold, a change of shirt and underwear, and a mask. He'd told the Duke to be blindfolded when he arrived, but he didn't trust him to follow orders. It was easy enough to disguise his own voice the way he'd been doing already. His father hadn't seen him since he was a teenager, and he didn't know Ferdinand well enough to still recognize his voice after all this time. 

He did two shots of Dorothea's whisky before leaving the apartment, to give him the courage to go through with it. Normally he'd tell them where he was going for safety but this time, he told them he was going to meet friends. 

Before he got to the door he put on the carnival mask, which covered the upper half of his face but left his mouth free. His distinctive hair was hidden under a newsboy cap. He was glad of the precaution when his father opened the door with one hand casually held over his eyes, peeking through his fingers a little bit, clearly not taking the blindfold request that seriously. 

"What a pretty face," the Duke said, stepping back to let him enter. "Ah, but of course I didn't see anything!" 

Ferdinand rolled his eyes. "I won't do this with you unless you wear the blindfold."

"Of course, of course!" the Duke assures him. "Anything you want. What should I call you by the way?"

"...Just call me boy." Ferdinand rooted through his bag and came up with the blindfold, which he held up as he turned back to the Duke. "You'll put this on?"

The Duke nodded, and Ferdinand walked over behind him to affix the blindfold on him. When he was certain it was secure and the Duke couldn't see anything, Ferdinand finally relaxed, and reached up to remove his cap, shaking his hair out with relief. 

"Now for a condition of my own," the Duke said in a silky voice behind him. "If I'm not allowed to see you, you must at least let me make the most of my other senses." He reached out as he spoke, and Ferdinand paused a moment before going to him. He could walk out now and forget the whole thing. He could find a new place to meet guys, make money. Maybe start drinking until he forgot about the two nights where he'd let his father use him. Dorothea would help him with the rent for a month if he asked her really nicely.

Ferdinand took a deep breath and crossed the room to where his father waited. 

"There's my boy," the Duke said settling his hands on Ferdinand's shoulders. He unzipped Ferdinand's jacket then slid it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He ran his hands down Ferdinand's arms, squeezing his biceps appreciately. "You work out?"

"Mm," Ferdinand hummed. He didn't think the Duke was likely to recognize his voice but he'd decided to speak as little as possible just in case. 

"Very nice, very nice." The Duke moved a bit closer and one of his hands moved around to feel Ferdinand's ass, giving it a squeeze through his jeans while the other hand cupped his chin. A thumb swept across his mouth and pressed down on his lip. "Yes, very nice." Then the Duke leaned close suddenly and kissed him on the mouth. "Good boy. You'll behave yourself while Daddy gets some work done won't you?"

Ferdinand stared still surprised by the kiss. He swallowed loudly and muttered as affirmative. The Duke gave him a little pat on the butt. "Excellent. Perhaps you'd lead us to the study. It's across the hall."

Wincing, Ferdinand offered his arm and led the Duke across the hall. He'd clearly set up the study ready for play. There was an unopened bottle of brandy with two glasses, rope and lube on the desk, and on the computer screen what looked very much like porn. Ferdinand led his father to the chair then at his direction opened the brandy and poured out two glasses of it. 

"Now then, come and sit on Daddy's knee," the Duke said patting his thigh. Ferdinand took a gulp of his brandy then he went and perched on the Duke's knee. He tried not to mind the arm that wound possessively around his waist, or the hand that wrapped around his thigh. "Does Daddy get a kiss?"

"Don't you want your brandy?"

"Let me taste it on you first," the Duke argued gently.

Ferdinand lowered his head and pressed his mouth softly against the other man's. The Duke moaned and kissed him back, sliding his hand higher along Ferdinand's inner thigh. 

"Beautiful," he groaned, kissing Ferdinand again. "You have such a lovely mouth."

Ferdinand couldn't bring himself to thank his father for the compliment. "What do you want me to do?"

The Duke smiled. "Take your clothes off." He reached up to loosen his tie as Ferdinand got up and pulled it off slowly. Ferdinand undressed quickly, down to his underwear. He folded his clothes on top of his backpack, and put a roll of condoms on the desk. 

"What's the rope for?" Ferdinand asked eyeing it nervously.

"For you, if you'll consent to let me tie your hands."

Ferdinand hesitated. "Not too tight."

"Of course, of course." The Duke paused a second. "Although, I'll need to see what I'm doing to tie a knot."

"I'll turn around" Ferdinand said. Turning his back he pulled the hair tie off his wrist and used it to pull his hair up in a lose bun, so hopefully it wouldn't attract too much attention. He picked up the rope and handed it to the Duke. 

There was a faint rustle as the Duke pushed up the blindfold, then he ran his fingers down the length of Ferdinand's back, making him shiver. "Perfect," the Duke said lowly. He carefully moved Ferdinand's arms up behind his back and looped the rope around them, pulling his fore arms together across the small of his back. "Don't worry, I'm experienced with tying knots," he said in an attempt to reassure Ferdinand. He pulled the rope taught then placed the end of it in Ferdinand's hand. "You can pull it to free yourself."

Being gentle he put his hand on Ferdinand's shoulder and pushed him down to his knees. Then he settled in his chair again, Ferdinand daring a glance up to make sure he's put the blindfold back on. The Duke pats his knee and Ferdinand's shuffled over to him and kneeled between his legs.

"Good boy,"the Duke said resting his hand on Ferdinand's head. "Why don't you help Daddy get ready for you?" So saying, he unzipped his pants and pulled out his half hard cock. 

Ferdinand went to work, closing his eyes and taking the older man's stubby length in his mouth. 

"Ah ah ah," the Duke said as he started to suck it. "Not so hasty. Daddy just wants you to hold it for him."

Ferdinand surpressed a shudder but did as he was told. He didn't enjoy cockwarming at the best of times, he preferred to be active and found doing this gave him too much time to think, but he did his best to clear his mind and not think about what he was doing, or _who with._

The Duke patted his head approvingly. "That's my good boy."

Ferdinand gave a little hum, swallowing around the cock as his mouth started to fill up with spit. He was already starting to feel a bit antsy from sitting there, and he started to sing to himself in his own head to distract himself from what he was doing. It helped for a few minutes, but by the time he'd sung his favorite pop song through 3 times he was getting twitchy. 

"That's enough now," the Duke said at last fisting a hand gently in Ferdinand's hair and guiding him up and off his cock. "Are you ready for more?"

Ferdinand nodded. "Yes Daddy."`````

At his instruction, Ferdinand got to his feet and then leaned over the desk, his whole upper body resting on it, while the Duke fumbled around until he found the lube and started to work him open with it. 

"Strange.. doing this blindfolded," the Duke said with laughter. "I hope I'm not hurting you?

"N - no," Ferdinand gasped. He'd already stretched and lubed himself a bit before leaving his apartment so the Duke didn't have too much work to do to get him ready. He seemed to be enjoying the process though, and he kept murmuing things to Ferdinand as he fingered him slowly. 

"Daddy's been so hungry waiting for you to call, you know," the Duke said, leaning over him. "You shouldn't have stayed away so long."

Ferdinand couldn't help but shudder thinking of how long it had been since he'd left home, wondering if his father really had missed _him_. It felt so _wrong_ to let his father touch him like this, but he couldn't help the way he was shuddering and pushing back for more, letting out small tiny gasps as his fathers fingers delved inside him. 

The Duke leaned over him, murmuring bits of praise. "There's a good boy, your cunt's so nice and soft for me. Ooh -" He gave a groan when Ferdinand gasped, body responding against his will to the words. "- and so _tight._ He pulled his fingers out and added more lube, massaging over Ferdinadn's tingling hole before slowly pushing inside him again. "Oh, yes, daddy's going to _enjoy_ you."

His fingers brushed against Ferdinand's prostate and he gave a tiny cry and jerked against the desk. His dick was getting hard, rubbing against the leather top of the expensive desk.   
"Won't you ask Daddy nicely to fuck you?" the Duke said rubbing his finger against Ferdinand's prostate again. "Daddy's very busy you know, I don't have all night to spoil you."

Ferdinand winced but he knew he would do it, and not _just_ because the Duke was paying him. "F - fuck me Daddy," he whispered.

The Duke hummed and pulled his fingers out to massage Ferdinand's hole again. "What was that, my boy? I didn't hear you. Make sure you ask nicely"

Ferdinand felt himself starting to tremble. "Please fuck me Daddy."

"Fuck you where, boy?"

The blush roared over Ferdinand's face. "Please fuck my wet cunt, Daddy."

"Mmm" The Duke hummed in a pleased tone. "That's better. My little boy has to know how to ask for what he wants." 

"Yes, Daddy."

The Duke chuckled. "Now don't worry, Daddy's going to give you what you want." He delivered a gentle slap to Ferdinand's rump. "Hold those hips up nice and high, alright? Daddy needs to be able to mount you properly." As he said this he pulled Ferdinand's cheeks apart, spreading him open. "Let Daddy see that little cunt."

With one hand on Ferdinand's bound wrists while the other held his own cock the Duke pushed in. "Ah - ahhhh." The Duke gave a deep sigh of satisfaction as he sank his cock deep inside Ferdinand.

Ferdinand was full on shaking now, and he didn't realize the implication of the Duke's words until it was too late. 

"Stop - wait!" Ferdinand hissed, turning his head against the desk. "Please - the blindfold!"

But the Duke wasn't paying him attention anymore. He was already fucking Ferdinand with short little strokes. "Now don't - trouble yourself about that. I can keep a secret."

Ferdinand shook his. "No, no please, you must-" He tried to turn, twisting back to look, and - oh no, it was true - he'd taken off the blindfold. His father stared back at him, eyes wide and staring, apparently completely shocked by what he was seeing. 

"... Father," Ferdinand whispered hoarsely, eyes wide and terrified. He made a little abortive movement to free himself but to no use, the Duke had him trapped.

"F - Ferdinand!?"

Ferdinand froze, the moan stuttering in his throat. 

But after a few seconds the shock melted off the Duke's face and he groaned. "Oh… Ferdinand…" he started to rock his hips again, and Ferdinand realized with a start that his father was still hard, still fucking him, his hand firm on the middle of Ferdinand's back.

"Father, please -" he begged, trying to struggle again.

"I never thought you'd come back to me," the Duke moaned, grabbing hold of Ferdinand's hair. He fucked into him harder, forcing him lower over the desk. "Oh my boy, my little boy, _oh_ goddess…"

"Stop," Ferdinand whispered, fingers clenching uselessly behind his back. "Please stop -"

The Duke gave a groan. "But your sweet little cunt is just begging to be fucked, boy. The Duke slapped Ferdinand's ass a few times, startling a moan out of him. "I bet if I touched you now I'd find you're positively dripping."

"No,' Ferdinand begged but his father reached beneath him and squeezed Ferdinand's cock. It was painfully hard and leaking profusely, pre-come running down his leg. 

"Good boy, oh _good_ boy," the Duke crooned in his ear. "Is your little boy cunt ready for Daddy's seed?" 

Ferdinand choked, half moaning, half wanting to throw up. It wasn't as though he had a choice either way. The Duke fucked him with fast hard strokes and then went rigid as he came suddenly, stuffing Ferdinand full of his come. He was breathing heavily after he'd finished, running his hand up and down Ferdinand's back. 

"That's my boy."

Ferdinand closed his eyes, a few tears leaking out and splashing on the desk. Before he could get used to the reality of it his Father pulled out of him and then pulled Ferdinand by his shoulder, lifting him up from the desk. He pushed Ferdinand back into the office chair.

"What're you doing," Ferdinand whispered unable to meet his gaze.

"Welcoming home my little boy" the Duke answered going clumsily to his knees.

"Oh no," Ferdinand pleaded. He put out a foot to try and stop him getting closer. "Please no. Please don't."

The Duke just grabbed hold of his foot and kissed it. "Don't fight me, boy." He moved his mouth up Ferdinand's leg, showering him with kisses. "Daddy knows you want to feel nice too."

Ferdinand went rigid when the Duke grabbed his cock again, choking down his moan. He closed his eyes, so he didn't see his father leaning closer but he did feel the hot breath on his tip, the silky warmth as his father took his cock in his mouth and sucked it. To his great shame he was still hard, perhaps even more than he'd been when the Duke was fingering him. 

"Dad - Father, stop -" he whimpered but didn't struggle anymore. The Duke gave a clumsy blowjob it seemed, but it was more than enough for Ferdinand who was so wound up by now needed very little to get him off. He came with nothing but a tiny whimper, clutching the arms of the chair tight. The Duke rocked back on his heels, and Ferdinand covered his face to avoid looking at him, tears starting to fall now in earnest.

"Ferdinand -"

"Father, please" Ferdinand whispered, "please don't look at me."

The Duke put a hand on his knee. "Ferdinand. My boy. Did you imagine I wouldn't be happy to see you?"

Ferdinand got up suddenly and pushed past him. He grabbed up his clothes and started to pull them on hastily. 

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Away," Ferdinand hissed as he struggled into his tshirt back to front. "I shouldn't ever have come here."

"But you did," hte Duke said, moving closer to him. He put his hands on Ferdinand's shoulders stilling his movements. "That's why the disguises, you _knew_ it was me and yet you still came."

Ferdinand felt like he couldn't breathe. "I needed the money."

"You needed your father," The Duke said soothingly. In a gentle gesture that seemed like parody he, brushed Ferdinand's hair to one side and kissed the back of his neck. "It's good to see you again, boy."

**Author's Note:**

> ty for comments


End file.
